Witchy,my love
by bamon26
Summary: I looked away when they hug each other knowing what is coming next and found myself looking in the pair of emerald eyes and suddenly everything I have felt second ago was gone. All I could think about was that she is wearing the dress I told her to wear and how beautiful she looks in it. She is glowing like sun. My own personal sun.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a whole week since Stefan found the cure and gave it to Elena, it's been a whole week since she talked to me. So here I am to talk to her I want to know that who is it now, me or Stefan I can't wait anymore I was about to open the door, but heard Jugdey's voice and stop myself. What is she doing here? Oh wait she is talking about me.

"Elena it's been a week since you talk to him, you are ignoring him aren't you?"

She notice

"I know and I feel terrible, but I don't know what to do"

It is easy. Talk to me

"Talk to him and tell him it's Stefan"

Could a dead, frozen heart break? It felt like mine would.

"As much as I don't like him he doesn't deserve it"

"I know and tonight at party I will talk to him"

"That's great. Just try not to make him go, have to get ready"

"See you tonight"

"Ciao"

I heard Elena go upstairs and I didn't move away from the door not even when jugdey open it

'Damon" She said clutching her chest "You just give me a mini heart attack"

"Why don't I deserved it Bonnie according to you I am bad, even better according to everyone I am bad so why don't I deserve it"

"Because I know what its feel like to love someone who have feeling for you, but don't love you. I know the pain of being second choice and the pain of getting reject repeatedly. I don't want anyone to feel like that Damon and that anyone includes you too I know you have done some pretty bad thing, but I know you can be good at times and you deserve better, better then Elena someone who will only love you and will always choose you. I know that you love her, but sometime you need to stop loving the most special person in your life, not because the charm died, but because that person is unintentionally making you worthless"

I moved out of her way because I don't know what to say at that moment, the witch has the ability to leave me speechless and that is what she did today. I watch her as she gets in her car and drove away

I went back to the mansion and sat there in front of the fireplace thinking about what the witch had said and found myself thinking that maybe she is right, maybe its time for me to realize that the doppelgangers are not for me and that I deserve someone better so I think it's time to let go of Elena she is better off with my brooding brother.

I better go and talk to Elena before she dies of nervousness, but before going there I have to thank Jugdey. Therefore, the first stop is Judge's house

When I get there, she was standing by her bed with three dresses on it and I personally like the black one

"You should wear the black one"

I saw, as she turns around to face heart beat accelarant

"Stop doing that bastard"

"Well ... what fun is in that?" I said as I smirk

She closes her eyes and sign

"What do you want?" She asked with her eyes still close

"I want to say thank you and sorry"

On that, her eyes flew open and she raised an eyebrow

"Thank you for what you said at Elena's and sorry for everything I've ever done to you"

I wait for her to say something, but when she doesn't I continued

"I never wanted to hurt you on that night in the woods I really thought it was Emily I'm hurting not you so sorry for almost killing you, your grams I am sorry for her and your mother "I paused as I took a deep breath than continued again "Elijah told us to kill you both. And as much as you annoy me, I could never kill you. I decided I will turn Abby because she was no one to me, but on other hand I wanted to give you a chance to know her that's why I turned her rather than kill her, but I never thought she will going to runaway ...again So I'm sorry for that too"

"I can't forgive you that easily Damon it will take some time," She said after a long moment of silence

I nodded

Then she realized something

"Wait a minute how the hell you get in?"

I know she is about to give a witchy migraine so before she could I say

"Relax I'm not in your house Jugdey I am standing at your balcony"

"Oh"

"Bonnie" I heard her father called her from downstairs

"Coming" She yelled

"Ciao" I said as I jump from her balcony then get in my car and drove toward my second stop

_Bamon_

"At Elena's"

When I get there Elena was pacing in the living. When she noticed me leaning in the door frame she stopped and look at me for a couple of minutes then started to say what I already know.

"Damon I wanted to say something. I wanted to tell you tonight at the party, but I think it's the right time to..."

"Breath Elena breath" I cut her off

She took a deep breath and was about to say something, but I didn't give her a chance

"I know its Stefan and I'm totally okay with it" I smirk

"You mean it?"

"Yep I do mean it"

I watch as she grin and give me a hug

"Thank you for understanding"

"Do you tell him yet?" I asked as she pulled away

"No, but I will"

"Now go get ready before Stefan gets tired of waiting and find someone else"

"Right" She said as she raced upstairs to get ready

_Bamon_

"Where is the Scooby do gang?" I asked Stefan

He rolled his eyes than replied

"Elena and Caroline should be here any time and I don't know about anyone one else"

I was about to ask if Bonnie is coming with them or not, but before I could I saw Elena and Barbie entering and there was no sign of Bonnie so it's obvious that she is not coming with them.

"Hey" Elena said to us, but was only looking at Stefan

I think I should leave them alone. So I did what I think

"Caroline come with me" I said as I dragged her away from them

"What the hell are you?."Damon let me go,"" She shouts over the music

I did, but when we were at the other side of the room

"What was that about?" She asked confused

I pointed in Elena's direction

"You are supporting them?"

I simply nodded still looking at them. I thought that it will not going to hurt now that I had let go of her then why does I'm feeling this pain in my chest. I looked away when they hug each other knowing what is coming next and found myself looking in the pair of emerald eyes and suddenly everything I have felt second ago was gone. All I could think about was that she is wearing the dress I told her to wear and how beautiful she looks in it. She is glowing like sun. My own personal sun. My life was an unending, unchanging midnight. It must, by necessity, always be midnight for me. So how was it possible that the sun was rising now?

"Well you are strange and I don't want to waste my night thinking why are you acting so strange so I'm gonna go" She said as storm off

She looked away when she realized that we're staring at each other, but I didn't. I watch her every move. I was so busy in watching her that I didn't notice the person standing next to me not until he speaks

"The witch is beautiful, isn't she?."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviews guys…..:D _

"And she has a sexy body. I am wondering what it would feel like to have her as a bed m..."

"Do yourself a favor and stop talking right now" I cut him off

"Do I hit a nerve?"

Maybe we save that last dagger for this one

"If I throw a stick, will you leave?"

"I certainly do hit a nerve"

I knew, I had to leave before I wiped the floor with this guy's face. And that smirk, wish I had the dagger right now

"Don't bother yourself mate. I am leaving, but only to go and talk to Ms. sexy Bennett" He winked as he walks away.

He winked! Why the hell we stop taking that piece of wood everywhere? I watch and listen closely to them because one wrong move and he is dead

"Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I take my shirt off?"

Really, that was pathetic.

"I like your approach, now let's see your departure." Smiling sweetly at him

I laughed at that and at Kol's expression, which he quickly changes. He is going to try again

"Where have you been all my life?"

"For the first 1000 years, I wasn't here."

I watch as she walks away from him and then I watched as Kol followed her. I was about to follow them too, but my brother came.

"You really mean what you say to Elena?"

"Yeah" I answered and was about to walk away when he put his hand on my shoulder

"What?" I growl as look around for any sign of Bonnie. She still somewhere here, I know because I can smell her, but not just in this room.

"Why the sudden change in mood?"

"Why is it so hard to believe that I am moving on?"

"Well, maybe because you were all worked up last night because she was ignoring you"

At that I finally look at him

"Someone said something and it works. So, I am moving on"

"Who is that someone?"

"Real cute brother like I'm gonna tell you. Now if you will excuse me I've to be somewhere else," I said, rush away to next room where I saw a little group of people surrounded by Jugdey. Did she pop his brain vessel like she did with me and he is passed out on floor that's why these humans are staring at her.

"Here you go Bennett," Someone says from behind me. I turned and saw a boy with a guitar and I watch as he handed it to Bonnie, who sat on chair with the guitar in her lap and then she started to play it

**I can be tough, I can be strong**

**But with you, it's not like that at all**

**There's a girl that gives a shit**

**Behind this wall, you just walk through it**

I just stand there looking at her, with a small smile on my face and odd feeling in my chest. Is it me or she looked even more beautiful?

**And I remember all those crazy things you said**

**You left them running though my head**

**You're always there, you're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here**

What a beautiful voice she had. I started to feel warm all over. It's been a while since I feel like that. And it's really weird that she is one who is making me feel like that.

**All those crazy things we did**

**Didn't think about it, just went with it**

**You're always there, you're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here**

I remember doing things that everyone thinks is crazy, but we never listen. She always listens to my weird plan and just goes with it. We both make a badass team.

**Damn, damn, damn**

**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**

**I wish you were here**

**Damn, damn, damn**

**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**

**I wish you were here**

Damn I wish if I hadn't been such a dick to her, we had been friend it's not that we are not now, but might have been good friend like she and Stefan. I was so deep in my thought that I didn't notice that song is end and bonnie is no longer sitting there and I turn around and found her with the Scooby do gang. They are doing shots. I smile at the face Bonnie made when she took a shot, but my smile drop when I notice Stefan is looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I smirk at him and quickly walk away. I really need to clear my head.

_Bamon_

30 minute later

I was finally enjoying the party and had found myself a girl who is ready to go home with me. I had to clear my head from the thought I am having about Jugdey. And, just when I was about to leave with the brunette. My brother came.

Not again

"I need your help"

I turned to my snack of the night and said" Just a minute love" It was just me or I sounded exactly like Klaus.

"What?"

"This" he said pointing in direction of a three very drunk girl dancing on a table with a group of boy surrounded them cheering them up. Then, it hit me the three girls are Elena, Caroline and OH MY GOD Jugdey. And, without taking anymore time we went where the girls are dancing and saw Klaus there who was trying to get them down, but they were totally ignoring him.

"I have a better idea, why don't just yank them down and speed to the car and lock them in it," I said to the two dumbest people in the world.

"Okay" They both say in union

"On three"

They nodded.

'One, two and three" at three we yank them down and carried them outside once there I put Bonnie down and saw as they do the same and the girls start dancing again, but now they're singing too.

"I'm taking her home," Klaus said to us, pick Caroline up and vanish before we could object.

"Bye Caroline" Bonnie and Elena yelled then continued dancing

"I shook my head as I watch both Elena and Jugdey dancing beside Stefan's car. I have never seen them so carefree in these last few years. They both look beautiful, but my whole focus was on Bonnie. God how could I be so blind all those years. What are you doing to me Jugdey?

"My work here is done" I started to get back to party to get back to my snack when Stefan blocked my way

"Now what?" I snapped

"Can you take Bonnie home? My car is full and I can't leave her here alone knowing that that Kol is here"

Does he know something about my little crush on Bonnie? I eye him suspiciously, but say yes.

After Stefan drove away, I turned to saw Jugdey walking back to the party

"Where do you think you're going?" I said as I grab her wrist

"Party" she answered simple while trying to be freed from my grip

"Sorry to break it you, but the party is over and we're going back" I scoop her in my arm and start to walk toward my car. All the while looking at her

"I don't like you..."

"Tell me something I don't know" I cut her off

"Let me finish before I faint. But it doesn't mean that I hate you, I started to stop hating you a long time ago and I've also forgiven you for almost killing me and for grams because it really was my faul..."She paused than look up at me" what I was saying?

I chuckled and said," You were saying that you've forgive me for almost killing me and fo..."

"Yeah I remember" She cuts me off than continued" and About my mother I would have done the same if I were you, but I still I think you should have come up with something else "

"Sorry about that too" I said looking away from her, but look at her when she started to say something.

"Nah, I forgive you," she said smiling. I smiled, too, without choosing to. Her smile just made me want to smile in response-to be in on the secret.

She relaxed in my arm and went to sleep. I wasn't one to quickly become obsessed with a girl, but I couldn't help myself when it came to Bonnie. She did something to my mind that not even Katherine or Elena had. I am falling faster than I would admit, and I don't have any idea how to stop it.

Thanks for reading everyone, and I'm sorry for any mistakes I might have made...


	3. Chapter 3

"You are going to forget everything that happen here and going to do what you were doing when I find you" I compelled the old lady I find to help me

"Really Damon" I turned around to saw Stefan standing there with the same brooding expression on his face" You're feeding from an old lady"

"Do you really think that low of me?" I cried, with mock hurt

He was about to answered when I interrupt" Don't answer that. I compel her to change Bonnie's cloths"

"Why is she here? Moreover, why do you need to change her cloths?

"Because she was passed out so she can't go inside her house without my help and she hadn't invite me in yet so I have to take her here and her cloths well she was saying its hot up there" I answered, took a sip from bourbon

"Oh"

Okay time to change subject

"You smell like shit Stefan and by the way where is Elena?"

"I drop her home"

"Why?"

"We're taking thing slow Damon"

Should I say something … I think its better to keep my mouth shut

"I'm gonna go and take a shower" He said and went upstairs

Bonnie she is here in my house, in my room, in my bed and she is wearing my shirt (in which she looks smoking hot).Which is really weird then why the hell its feel like it's the most natural thing in the world?

"So what's with you and bonnie?"

'Meaning"

"You exactly know what I mean, but let me spell it out for you." He snatches my glass of my bourbon and took a sip" You were staring at her the whole night."

"I was not" I snatch the glass from him and sat on the couch and Stefan sat on the armchair right across the couch, watching me closely

"Are you moving on because of her?" he raised an eyebrow

"No"

"You are only making me believe it more" He smirks

"You believe it does not make it true"

"Oh come on Damon tell me"

At that moment, I saw my old brother when there was no Katherine and Elena to ruin our relationship. Maybe now we can be what we were before them.

"You sound like Barbie" I can't help the grin on my face it has come naturally

"I know that and I also know how much you hate when Caroline start to talk. I will start to talk like her if you don't tell me" he grinned too

He is in a good mood so am I.

"It's because something she says"

"What does she says?" he lean a little forward with an excited expression on his face

"She says that it's none of your business"

He sunk back in the armchair with a little smile on his face" You don't want to tell me yet, but you will going to soon"

"We should have some brother time. You are spending way to much time with the girl that you're starting to sound like them"

He was deep in thought for a moment and he looks at me again and says

"Football what do you say? This time I'm gonna beat you"

"Oh you wish" Actually glad that he accept

"Don't be too confident I've been practicing" a smug look on his face

I stood up and started to walk toward the staircase and on my way I fluffed Stefan hair and says

"I always win little brother"

I use vampire speed to get back in my room and saw Jugdey sleeping peacefully well not so peacefully because she occasionally cover her eyes with her small hands that make me realized that my room is brightly lit so I turn off the light. When I turned off light in my room, the moon was bathing her in a soft, warm light. Since I had covered her with a blanket and she had her shoes off, she looked lovely and very warm. I paused for a second and looked over at her. In those few seconds, I realized that she looks even more beautiful when she sleep as my eyes absorbed every detail of her beauty from her dark brown curls to her dainty feet and she is really small I've never noticed that before. I went to sat on my armchair all the while looking at her. I don't know how long I sat there absorb in my thought and watching her, but I know it's been awhile because the sun is up now. And, today it's brother's birthday I guess it's time to get ready for the day I rose to my feet and started to my bathroom, but stop and look at her once more than finally went to take a shower. After that, I went downstairs to make breakfast, which I haven't made since well I don't really remember. After everything was set I went back in my room to saw if she is awake or not and she was awake sitting there on my bed rubbing her eyes and forehead she looks kidda sortta cute.

"Shouldn't have drink that much huh?" I said walking toward the bed

At the sound of my voice, she looks up at me than her eyes widen and then I felt the same pain in head and I fall on my knees. She is giving me an aneurysm. What did I do now?

"Just when I was starting to think that you could actually be decent, you prove me wrong," she said angrily

Oh god she thinks I took advantage of her

"Bonnnniieee s ... stopppp...letttt mmee explainnn"

I feel the pain lessen so I stood up and try to calm my feature

"Explain," she snapped

"You were drunk remember I took you to your home, but you were passed out and I was not invited in your house that's why I took you here" still angry at her for giving me an aneurysm.

"Still not explain these," she said gesturing to my shirt

"You were trying to get out your dress in front of me so I compel a lady to change your clothes"

"You did that?" her feature soften and she looks at me apologetically "Sorry"

"Breakfast is ready get your ass down stair before it gets cold" I said and went downstairs again and put on my jacket. I am so going out how could she think I took advantage of her. I know my past was not so good, but still it was very bad of her to think like that..

Stefan pov

I had listened to their argument and I'm pretty sure Damon would be pissed as hell. And, I was right because when I went downstairs Damon was putting on his jacket and had started for the door when I asked him

"Going somewhere?"

"Call me when she is gone," he said as he slam the front door hard

Definitely pissed

At that very moment, the girl who had pissed my brother comes downstairs wearing the same clothes from last night.

"Good morning Bon" smiling up at her

"Not so good morning Stefan" She said rubbing her forehead

"Hung-over?'

"Yep"

"Come on I will get something for your headache"

We both went in the kitchen to saw the table was set with the things I like to eat when I was human. Then, I remember something

"What day is today?" I asked bonnie

"Sunday" She answered, sitting on the chair

"I mean date"

"Oh it's December 18," she said, taking a sip from the coffee that was sitting right in front of her

He made this all for me... and Bonnie of course

"You made all this?" She asked

"Damon did," I answered, as I sat right across her

She looks at me surprise then looks at the food then look up at me again

"He knows how to cook?"

"He used to made me breakfast when we were human on my birthday" I explained" it had been years since he made me my birthday breakfast" I took a bite from the muffin he had made for me" and it's still taste the same" A tear went down cheek

I looked her she looked even more surprise after hearing that. I hope that he let her see the human side of him

"Happy birthday" She said finally

"Sorry I mean thank you" I wiped the tears with the back of my hand

"It's good to hear that you to are getting along again"

"I'm glad to see that my brother is back"

"Where is he anyway?" Bonnie asked looking around for him

"He went out"

"We fight again," she said, taking a sip from her coffee and then a bite from the pancake he had made

"I heard everything," I said apologetically

"It's okay. It was my fault this time he was trying to be nice, but you know I have never seen Damon being nice to anyone before especially me"

"People change Bonnie"

"People do, Damon don't"

"Maybe he didn't have a real reason to change before, maybe now he has one," I said looking at Bonnie

Damon pov

I'm really pissed at Bonnie how could she think that I mean I know that I'm a dick, but I could never take advantage of her

"Welcome back" Stefan said as I enter the mansion

"Is she gone?" I asked

"Yep" He answered

"It's still sunny out there you want to play football," Stefan asked as I was about to go upstairs

"Okay" I went upstairs to change in a black tee . I was about to leave when I saw my shirt(the one bonnie was wearing) was neatly folded on my bed with a paper on top of it I pick up the paper and read it

thank you and sorry

B

"You're welcome and I forgive you," I said to no one on particular and put the paper in my pocket.

_Bamon_

I can't believe he beat me. He must have done something.

"I told you I will beat you," he said

"I want rematch," I said pouting

He laughed at that and after sometime, I join him. Its feel good to be around my brother like this

"I feel ashamed for what I had done; I don't have any excuse I did what did. I take full responsibility for my action and myself I'm sorry that it happened and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I promise I will never let any girl come between us" I apologized

I look at him hoping that he would forgive me. I know it's hard to forget what I did, but I still hope he finds the heart to forgive me

"It's okay Damon, but don't you dare to forget your promise"

And just like that everything was back to normal between us and will always going to be like this forever..

"Now how about one more game of football" Stefan said standing up

"This time I will beat you" I said standing up myself

"Oh you wish"

Sorry for the mistakes I might have made


	4. Chapter 4

"Where were you last night," I asked Stefan when he comes back from school

"I was at Elena's," Stefan answered heating a cup of blood in microwave

"I thought you were taking thing slow" I teased him; two days ago I wanted to kill him because Elena choose him and today I'm teasing him about it.

"I thought that too, but it doesn't matter what we think women have twisted ways to get what they want" Stefan said grinning like school boy who he is technically

Before I could say anything, I heard a car pullover in our driveway

"Forget to tell you Bonnie coming over," Stefan said, taking out the mug from the microwave then walk out of the kitchen to let the Witch in.

As soon as I walk in the living room Jugdey's smell hit me like thousands of brick. She smells great, chocolate and strawberry. What a beautiful combination is that.

"Damon are you alright?" Stefan asked as both he and Jugdey look at me as if I have two heads

"Never better "I said to Stefan then turn to greet Jugdey" Hey witch eat any kids lately?"

"I could ask you the same, Damon," She said with a small smile on her face

"Sorry I don't do kids" I replied smirking and Stefan shook his head

"Have a seat Bonnie" She sat down on the sofa muttering a thank you "now tell me what do you want to ask?" Stefan asked taking a seat on the armchair

"What are expressions?" She asked looking at me and Stefan

"Expression is the thing you do with your face," I said earning a glare from Jugdey and chuckle from Stefan, which earn him a glare too.

"Be serious Damon," Stefan said, "Expression are a set of spells"

She took a deep breath "Is it dark magic?"

"Yes" I replied, "What happened Jugdey?"

She covered her face with her small hands "Bastard" She whisper in her hands

"What?"

"Shane is teaching it to me and when I ask him what kind of magic is it he said all I need to know it's not dark magic."

I knew it.

She removed her hand from her face, looks at us, and starts to speak again

"Yesterday when I left the mansion I went to meet Shane and I saw him talking to Hayley"

"Wolf girl?" I said confused "She know him?"

She nodded then continued, "They were talking about unsired 12 hybrids and their blood, then she asked him when she can meet her parents he said they are dead, but she can talk to them and that I can help her and then her cell ring she answered and left"

"Hybrids and their blood?" Stefan asked confused

"The spell we will going to do yesterday required blood, he show it me and when I asked him whose blood is this he said its animal blood"

I knew it .That creepy professor is up to something. I mean no one help someone who they barely knew without an ulterior motive

"Don't give me that look," Bonnie snapped

"What look?"

"Your I -told- you -so look"

"But I did told you so, but you were so into that creepy professor that you ignore me"

She glared at me angrily, but didn't say anything knowing I'm right this time

"Damon please" he turns to Bonnie "What happened after Hayley left?'

"He picks up a photo and said, "We will going to meet soon Monica and that witch going help me" then I left I wanted to come back here immediately I wanted to ask you about it, then I remember it's your birthday so I decided to wait till today"

Why not me, I mean really I can help her better than Stefan. I know more witches than he ever does in the last century.

"You could have come to me"

"I did, but you were not here I even went to grill, but you were not there too"

"In case you've forgot it's 21 century you could have call me" I said sarcastically

"I could have if I have my cell and your number. I lost my cell phone"

"Whatever. Tell me how many spell you have done?" I asked

"Three" she answered

That was what I was worried about she has done three spell its mean only one spell is left. I look at Stefan and find him looking at me; he is thinking the same thing

"What happened?" She asked looking at me then at Stefan, frowning

"There are only four spell Bonnie its mean only one spell left" Stefan explained and I stood there trying to remember what are these spells for, but no such luck so I turn back to them.

"Do you know what these spells are for" She asked

"We don't really remember. I've heard father discussing about expression with the council back then. We don't really know what it is about, but we'll find out" I said

And then I will kick that creepy little thing ass which I wanted to do from awhile now

"I know a witch who can help us, we can go now if you want" Stefan offered

Bastard

"I think I should go with Damon"

Wait a minute did I just heard what I heard? Or my mind playing tricks on me?

"I mean you and Elena just got back" She said trying to be reasonable

I don't care why she does that, but she just made my day by choosing me.

"If that what's you want" Stefan said and took a quick glance at me. I don't know how, but I manage to keep my expression neutral

"Its settle, then I will meet you here at 7" She said sanding up and make her way toward the front door and we followed her

"Don't bother I'll pick you up" I said as I jog to open the door for her.

We are now standing at our porch and she is standing there looking like she wanted to say something, but decide not to. She shook her head and said

"Okay then bye" then turn and start toward her car. As soon as she turns, I feel a smile takes place on my face.

"Remove that grin off your face its showing your feeling"


	5. Chapter 5

"What feeling?"

I went inside thinking he will get the hint, but he did not and followed me to the library

"Feeling that you have for Bonnie" He said smirking, he is enjoying it way too much

"I don't know what makes you so dumb, but it really works. I already told I have no feeling for her"

Suddenly he became serious brooding brother again "If you are just after Bonnie to get back at Elena, Don't she doesn't need that right now"

That is ridiculous "Believe me brother this has nothing to do with Elena," I said, a little angry by what he just said

"So you admit you have feeling for Bonnie," He almost yelled with excitement

"I admit nothing"

"You don't have to because I already know" He poured two glasses of whiskey handing one to me and taking a sip from the other

"I don't have feeling for her"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night?"

I glared at him, he laughed, and I glared at him some more.

"Sorry" he said once he had enough 'So what do you think he is planning"

"I don't know, but when I do..." I trailed off thinking what I could do to him and smile evilly

"I wish I remember what father had said about those spell. Why the hell our memories become fuzzy after becoming a vampire?" Stefan asked

'Asked Esther that" I replied (I don't really know who was the witch that created vampire, but I think I read somewhere that it was Esther)

So I'm happy about two no, no, no three things right now first) Jugdey choose me to accompany her on the roadtrip, second) that I'm going to torture that professor and Third) a roadtrip with Jugdey. These last three days were perfect except the little argument Jugdey and I had in my bedroom.

_Bamon_

I knock on her door and waited for her to open when she does she seem surprise

"You're on time"

"I'm a very punctual person"

She is wearing a white button up shirt with dark skinny jeans and knee length boots, her hair is tied in a pony tail and all I want to do free her curl from that band and let her curl down the way I like it.

"I'll be back with my stuff," she said as she turns to back in and came back with her purse

I opened the car door for her and then close it when she climbed in then I myself get in and hit the road

"Do you tell anyone about this?" I asked her

"No"

She remained silent I try to make conversation and she occasionally replied in yes or no. Okay that is enough

"Why are you sitting there looking like an envelope without any address on it?" I'm annoyed now

She narrowed her eyes at me and said

"Last time I used dark magic they torture Grams to punish me so sorry if I'm a bit worried"

"Touché"

Then she went on silent mood again I didn't imagine our roadtrip to be like this.

"Okay Jugdey we're not continuing like this." I park the car on the side of the road and turns to her "They punished you because you were helping us, vampires, the situation is changed now you didn't even know you were using dark magic. You are worrying over nothing"

She thought about what I say for a moment then says "I hate to say this, but you are right. Its not my fault"

"I'm always right"

She rolled her eyes

"We're in this car for next nine hour so how about we do something?' I suggest

"Like what?" she asked staring out of the window

"How about I answer one of your questions and then you answer one of mine"

"Okay I will go first" she turns to face me "did you ever really hate Stefan"

I was not expecting her to ask something like that

"No, I really wanted to, but can't bring myself to" I took a deep breath and then smirk "my turn who is hotter me or Stefan?"

She laughed, "I'm so not answering that"

"I answer yours. This is cheating"

"Nah I'm still not answering that"

"I know why you are not answering because you think I'm hotter"

"I'm still not answering"

"You don't have to because I know that I'm the older, sexier and dangerous guy" I wink at her and her eyes widen

"She told you," she mutters to herself obviously embarrassed

"She has a big mouth," I said enjoying her discomfort, but she is a clever woman she quickly changed the subject by asking me another question and I let her because I don't want her to die of embarrassment

"Your first crush?"

"Julie she was beautiful black girl"

"What is the thing you are afraid of?" I asked

"Height. I'm afraid of heights"

"My turn, what is your favorite color and why?"

"Black and I lik..."

"Black is not a color" she cuts me off

"Green. My mother's eyes were green" and yours too I added in my mind

She looks at me for a minute like she is trying understand something then after a moment she asks

"Do you miss her?"

"Terribly"

She fell silent after that and I didn't make her speak again I need to clear my mind it's been...I really don't remember how long it had been since I talk about mother, I miss her every day, I miss her advice, her voice, her cooking, her...damn I miss her. Every single day I cursed myself for the thing I have done knowing from somewhere she is looking at me and she must be very upset to see what I have become. I can't go back and change what I've done because what's done is done, but I could certainly hope for better.

"Where exactly we're going?' she asked

It's about time she asked

"There is a witch I know who could help us"

"You sure?"

"I am"

I watches as she let down her hair and wind blow through her beautiful brown curls. The scene that is unfolding in front of me is beautiful. She has her eyes closed and her lips curl in small smile. She sat there unaware of me staring at her in total awe. She is amazingly beautiful, but still she has no idea the effect she can have. What a pity.

_Bamon_

I heard her stomach growled and realized she haven't ate anything in the last three hour and knowing her she didn't have lunch this afternoon so I make a stop at a bar.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I climb out the car and open her side of door

"You need to eat something"

"I'm alright. I want to get there as fast as we can," she said still not getting out of the car

Stubborn "thirty minutes will not make much of a difference" I took her hand in mine and feel shiver goes through my spine ignore it then drag her out of the car and to the bar. It was empty no one was there except me and Jugdey and the guy sitting at the bar doing something on his laptop when he saw us sitting there he came to take our order and I look toward her to proceed she ordered steak and salad with soda

"What about you?" she asked once she order

"Nothing for me" I said, the nodded and leave us alone "I have blood bags in the car"

"Oh"

"You never really get suspicious of the professor"

She shrugged "I did, but he didn't do anything other than help us"

"He was trying to get in your good graces" or maybe in your pant too.

"He was, now I think about it I realize how stupid I was" she leaned back in her chair "Its must be his lucky day because I don't turn dark and go after him"

Thank god for that "I wouldn't have let you because the last thing I want a dark Jugdey witch roaming around the town"

Her food arrived and she started to eat

"For a vacant bar they serve delicious food"

"You can eat," I said as she finished the first piece of steak and started to eat the second one. Normally girl eat very little when they are with a guy, but who am I kidding if she had been like other she would have been in my bed long ago. She is really small and very slim I wonder where all this go

"I can eat like hell and the good thing is I never gain weight"

I chuckled and looked at her. For the first time in my whole life I'm glad that I'm vampire because if haven't been I would have never met this girl, the girl I'm falling in love with more and more after every second I spend with her. It was my mobile that takes me out my thought Who is calling me, I wondered. I saw the caller id, Stefan of course

"What?"

"Damon I can't hear you properly," He said from the other end

"Its Stefan I'll be back"

_Bamon_

Something is changed in him I mean he is still the Damon I know, but with a little improvement and I like that he cared enough to come with me on this road trip without wanting anything in return. The best thing was that he apologized, he Damon sorry-is-not-in-my-vocabulary Salvatore apologized. I just hope he stays this way and don't go back to being the bastard he was. Stefan is right he is changing for good now. Then, my mind went back to Shane. My instincts tell me something bad is coming our way and I'm scared for the first time in my life I'm scared. There is a possibility of me turning dark by doing only one more spell and I don't want it to happen. It's better to die than turn into an evil witch. I was so deep in thought that I didn't saw the guy who enter the bar not until he made his presence known

"What a beautiful lady like you doing here alone?" he asked as he stands my table with an evil smile on his face. I'm getting seriously bad vibes from him. The guy is average looking with blond hair and dark brown eyes which seems to looking at me lustfully

"I'm not alone," I said

"I'm here with someone and he is waiting for me outside" I rose to my feet and started toward the exit when he grabbed my wrist and pull me close to his body

"Where do you think you're going?" He whispered in my ear, "I'm here to show you good time"

I was about do something to him with my witchy juju, but never got a chance because the next second his hold on my wrist loosens and he went flying in the air and landed on a table that breaks under his weight. I turned to saw a vamp out Damon and quickly turn to the waiter who was froze with fear he looked like he is about to have a stroke

"Touch her again, and I'll make your birth certificate a worthless document" he growled out, whoa I have never seen Damon this angry before he is always the one who kept his cool

The blond guy stood and run toward the door fast, but Damon was faster he stare in his eyes and I realized he is compelling him "You're going to stand in the middle of the road and wait for a car to hit..."

"Damon!" I exclaimed

He rolled his eyes "You're going to go to the nearest police station and confess every crime you have done"

"I will go to the police station and confess every crime I have done," he said in robotic tone then exited the bar

I turned my attention back to the waiter who have not moved an inched " I never thought I would ask you something like this, but can you please compel this poor guy to forget everything that happened here" he simply nodded and compel the guy and pay for the food and the table and quietly exited the bar. I smile at the waiter and followed Damon outside

_Bamon_

That little piece of shit. He touched her He put his fucking hands on her I don't have any idea how I control myself from killing that bastard the moment I entered the bar saw him holding her like that and those thought he was having...I want to hit my head against the wall until the memory faded

"Damon..." she started, but I cut her off

"Why the hell you didn't do anything to him," I yelled at her

"I was about to, but you came and why the hell are you so angry?"

"Why the hell I am angry? Really Bonnie you were there don't you, don't you know what he was planning to do to you"

"I do know, but I'm not some damsel in distress that you have to save I can take care myself and stop pretending like you care because I know better"

"You know what just get in the car. I just want to get over with this," I said walking toward my car

"So do I" I heard her say as she gets in the car

The rest of the drive was weird we both stay silent. I would be lying if I say I am not hurt because I am. Everything is ruined this road trip, my mood, her mood everything. All I want to do is to get there, know why that creepy professor is lying to her then get back home and calm myself.

"We're here"

I was about to knock on the door, but before I could it was open

"I was waiting for you," Debra said

"You are not the only one" i smirk and she playfully hit my shoulder

"This is bonnie" then turned to Jugdey "and this is Debra"

I watches as Debra stare at Bonnie then shook her head and said "Hello dear I'm sorry I space out there, but you remind me of someone"

"It's okay"

I went inside with the two ladies behind me and then sat on the armchair by the fire and they both sat on the loveseat

"So Deb she wanted to ask you about something" I said and gestured Jugdey to start

"I want to know what expression is."

"Expressions are a set of four spell. The first one is to open the hell door, after the second spell you can talk to the spirit you have summoned, after third you can see it and the fourth one is basically a permission you gave to spirit to take resident in your body"

Okay now this is interesting

"One thing I don't understand I've done the first three spell neither I talk to someone nor saw anyone" She said confused

"But why did you do that its dark magic"

"Her so called friend tricked her," I said sarcastically

"What is his name?" She asked Bonnie

"Atticus Shane. Why?"

"One minute" she said and leaves us confused there. When she came back, she has a book in her hand. She sits next to Jugdey and opened it and I heard Bonnie gasped. I took the book away from her hand and saw Professor in the attire of nineteen century and a girl next to him that look not exactly, but a lot like Jugdey.

"The girl name is Monica," Deb tell us


	6. Chapter 6

"So you're saying he is almost hundred year old warlock"

"My grandma told me that he and Monica used to drink mortal blood to keep them young. They were my grandma's friends, but they were out of control they have killed many people so my grandma told the witch hunters. They caught them, but Shane was succeed in running. They burn Monica and the very next day villager found the bodies of the witch hunter"

Damon didn't say anything I was waiting for his sarcastic remark, but he sat there strangely quiet, which is weird if you ask me. I wasn't entirely sure, but a quiet Damon Salvatore might be a sign of the apocalypse.

"He didn't come after your grandma?"

"He did, but not immediately I was eight year old when he came he threaten to kill me if she doesn't tell him the key to bring back Monica, grandma told him, then he did something to my head and I black out and when I woke up my mother told me grandma is dead."

"But how do you guess that..."

"The friend you are talking about is Atticus" I nodded "I'm actually a psychic witch, you remind me of Monica first then you asked me about expressions so I looked in your eh..mem...memories and saw his face. I am really sorry for that dear I usually respect other people's privacy, but I am looking for him for so long..." she trailed off

"Are you still.." she cuts me off

"Oh no dear, I swear I am not"

"But why didn't I saw or talk to Monica if I was the one to summoned her"

"He might have done something so that only he could do that"

"A bloodsucking powerful warlock to kill a recipe of a great weekend" Damon said, rubbing his hand together and we both rolled our eyes at him.

_Bamon_

My mobile rings this time is Stefan again

"What now?" I bark in the phone

"Give it to Bonnie"

"Why?"

"Stop being...um.. Damon and give it to her"

"He wants to talk to you," I said handing her my mobile

_Bamon_

"Hello Stefan"

"I'm sorry Bonnie I really don't want to tell her, but she gave me no choice"

"What do you mean?"

"It's mean that you stood me up last night" I heard Caroline said from the other line

Oh, god I forgot. I am so dead

"I'm so sorry Care I forgot"

"You forgot to buy a dress for your senior prom and what the hell are you doing with Mr. Weirdo?"

"I can hear you Barbie"

"I know and stop eavesdropping its rude"

"I am rude"

I shook my head and said "Something is going on I will tell you when I get back"

"There is always something going on, but how could you forgot to buy your dress I know that you don't want to go, but now that you are why not properly"

"I will wear something from my wardrobe"

"You remember we all had decided that we will wear brand-new dresses on our senior prom. I have new dress and Stefan gave Elena a dress on his birthday, which is really stupid who buy present to give on his own birthday"

"Stefan"

"Right, now tell me what to do about it"

"Do nothing it's no big deal. It's just prom"

"Senior prom." She corrected me, god she is such a drama queen

"Listen if I don't get anything to wear then I will wear whatever you want"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

_Bamon_

I parked my car in front of a little boutique so she could buy something

"Why do we stop here?"

"Remember a dress for prom"

"I have a dress."

"You know that she will not let you wear anything old"

"Debra gives me dress which I'm going to wear tonight"

"As you wish"

_Bamon_

Debra said that she will come here to help us in defeating the professor, but there is something that is bothering me a feeling that something bad going to happen something really bad. I have to protect her even if she thinks she doesn't need protecting. And, my mind goes back to what she said at Debra's house

"Everyone uses me, I'm just a tool for everyone"

Now that I look backward I realized what we had made her feel specially how I had made her feel we only call her when we need her to fix anything and she never complained she did all sorts of things to save her friends and in the end what she gets ignorance no one even thanks her for what she did. She lost almost everything to keep her friends save and never ask anything in return. Her world is crumbling, and the only one that worries her is whether her friends are well. How one person could can be so selfless? A question worth asking

"So how was your road trip?" Stefan asked from the door

"Don't you have any other things to do?"

"Nah I am free," He said

"Then go find something because I am in no mood" I said, then went in my bathroom to take a bath

_Bamon_

"Gross" Said Caroline when I tell the truth about Shane "How was the ride with Damon"

"We fight," I stated

"That's your dynamic, if you two stop fighting you wouldn't be Damon and Bonnie"

"Right"

"Damon is changing" Caroline stated as she painted her nail red

"He is not, he just being what he was before all this started"

She looked at me for a minute then went back to what she was doing.

"What are you going to do about Shane?"

"Didn't really decided yet"

"Do Elena knows about it"

"No, I didn't tell her and you should not too. She has just got back from a horrible thing and the next thing she wants would be a new problem. Oh, that's remind me where is she?"

"On her way and now in your house" Caroline said and at the same time Elena burst into my room with her dress in her hand her hair messed up and her lipstick all over her face

"What happened to you?" Caroline asked before I could

"Stefan" She answered blushing hard

"Awwwww"

"Okay so I will do Elena's hair then your" Caroline said to us

After one hour, we all were ready Stefan, Tyler and Matt were downstairs waiting for us. Yes, Matt is my date because at the last moment April have to go to her some relative home and I was dateless too so we both decided we will go together. Together we three went downstairs

"You look beautiful Elena, you all do" Stefan was the first one to say something

"Very hot" Tyler said

"Very beautiful" Matt was the last one to say anything we all get in the car and went where we supposed to be right now.

_Bamon_

I don't understand how I always end up on high school dances. Like always there are these noisy teenagers all wearing formal attire, but none of them could look as hot as me.

"I'm not surprised," Elena said as she and Stefan approached him hand in hand.

"Why would you be? I always look this good"

"I don't even know why I bother with you," She said playfully

"Because I'm hot," I said smirking and she smile

"I'll be back," Elena said to Stefan

I was waiting for Stefan to say anything, but he just stands there his eyes on the entrance

"Elena went that way," I told him

"I know, I'm waiting for Matt" he said still his eyes on the entrance

"Loser Donovan?"

"We'll decide who the real loser is after he turns up"

"You are doing what you usually do"

"And that's what?"

"You are not making any sense"

"I will once he turns up"

I started to leave to look for Bonnie when Stefan said

"Here he is"

I turned to look toward the entrance where I saw Matt standing, then he turned a little and offered his hand to someone and I realized its Bonnie when she put his hand on his and together they came inside hand in hand. What the hell?

"You are the one who have hot for her and he's the one who end up being her date. Who is the loser now?"

I glared at him than glared at them. What the hell is she doing with him of all people.

"Is it my imagination, or is there some kind of jealousy thing going on here?" Caroline said as she came to stand beside Stefan

I gave Caroline a really bad look "It's your imagination"

She tried to hide behind Stefan to hide that she is smiling "Whatever you say," Stefan said smiling himself

I hate that witch.


End file.
